Katherine's Retribution
by SaphireLove
Summary: this story takes place after Elena's rescue and Katherine's imprisonment. A new character Holly seeks out Katherine makes her an offer and releases her from her confinement. Katherine seeks Retribution. Hell have no furry like Katherine Scorned.
1. The Witch Spell

_I had followed Elena to the cave where Katherine was imprisoned. I stayed outside not wanting to be seen. Discovered. I used a spell to conceal where I hid. from where I was a could here part of the her story. She had been betrayed at a young age when her own family took away her infant child. Not long after she got involved with a man only to find out he wasn't a man at all, but a monster. Katherine was a survivor. She had survived having her heart ripped out when her father took away her daughter and she would survive this. When Katherine sought refuge from Rose and was betrayed again she stabbed herself in captivity. Rose forced her to drink her blood and heal the wound. she killed her self with her blood still in her, and came back as a vampire. Katherine over threw Rose leaving her to her fate. Elena seemed upset by that as if Rose was the one who was wronged. Like she shouldn't have to suffer at the hands of her own actions when she was going to throw Katherine to the wolves. Elena was one of those people who believed everyone could be saved. It was a dangerous flaw. Not everyone could be saved, and sometimes you have to save yourself. I had learned that, the hard way. Towards the end of her story Stefan came for Elena. As they were leaving Stefan looked over my way. _

_"what is it?" asked Elena._

_"nothing I thought I caught a scent." _

_He couldn't see me, I knew he couldn't but it still made me nervous. When I was sure Stefan was gone I heard Katherine call to me from the cave. _

_"come out little witch." _

_I walked in and looked into the eyes of the women I was about to give my life to. I was trying to trade the devil I know for the devil I didn't. except Katherine wasn't the devil, no but she could certainly dance with one. Maybe even be his consort_

* * *

_. _

_Katherine took a moment to assess her. She looked over the girl's mahogany skin and dark eyes. Expressive eyes. The girl was nervous. She recognized the look of someone who was afraid of the shadows, someone haunted._

_Katherine spoke in a cool voice. "why are you here?"_

_"To be in your favor" Was the girl's response._

_Katherine raised and eyebrow but didn't let those words lull her. No one ever did anything without a motive. The question was what was her motive. _

_"what's your name?" _

_"Holly Greystone" the girl, Holly said. Katherine had heard of the Greystone witches they were powerful enough to rival the Bennett witches. She had heard that some of the family dabbled in dark magic. Holly reached her arm across the barrier offering herself. Katherine grabbed her arm before the girl could change her mind. Holly came close and Katherine never broke eye contact as she bit into the girl's arm. Witches blood was stronger then humans because it has magic running through it. Vampires rarely got ahold of witch blood, they tend to go after prey that isn't lethal. As Katherine drank from holly she got images of the girl being thrown down, beaten. Slashing a blade across her arm to invoke a blood sacrifice then she was dragged off and locked away. Then the girl escaping she sought out Isobel and came to find Katherine. Katherine let go and the images stopped. _

_"why did you come to find me?"_

_"I want your protection, and for you to teach me how to be strong like you. I can break the spell that holds you."_

_"you want protection go the originals" Katherine knew from those images the kind of protection Holly wanted was more then she was willingly to give. She wasn't going to risk her life for this girl. _

_"I've heard about Klaus, he's a bully and cruel just for the fun of it. You are cruel out of self preservation." _

_"the lesser of two evils" Katherine said._

_"Exactly. Katherine make me your weapon. I will stand against anyone who threatens you. All I ask in return is that you stand with me against My enemies when the time comes." Holly spoke with passion in her voice. _

_"I'm safe where I am no vampire would dare come for me in here." _

_"Katherine you value your life too much to be content with this. Don't let your fear imprison you like this. Besides Klaus only has to get a witch to break the spell before he can drag you out screaming. And who will save you then?" Katherine looked sharply at the girl as she spoke those last words. _

_"And how do I know Klaus didn't send you?" she said in a low voice that promised violence._

_"he wouldn't have me ask you to come out. He would just take you."_

_Katherine thought for a moment she didn't want to be imprisoned and if this girl was naïve enough to think she could take on Klaus who was she to say other wise, as long a she got her freedom. Holy wanted her to stand against her enemies once she helped her, she seemed to be willingly give her life to protect her as long as she promised to return the favor. She would agree and just make sure that the girl died before she tried to collect on her debt._

_Katherine smiled "you said your strong enough to break the spell?"_

_Holly nodded. "I want you to make a Blood Oath."_


	2. Blood Promise

_I pulled out my switch blade and popped it open between us, it glinted it the light. I stared at the blade for a moment, the steal was strong and sharp. A weapon. The weapon itself was neither good nor evil, it bends to the will of whoever wields it. Just like my magic. To save a life or to take a life. I held the blade in my left hand and placed my right on the wall palm up. Shit this was going to hurt. Katherine watched in silence. I took a deep breath and struck. I flinched from the pain and ground my teeth to keep from crying out. I prepared to take another breath and on the inhale I pulled the blade from my hand. I looked at the blood well up in my hand. Blood will be my bond. Blood will be my salvation. I turned and looked into Katherine's eyes so she could see the truth in them. By the blood of my enemies I will have my Redemption for the crimes committed under their enslavement._

"_I want you to Promise you will not let me die by anyone's hands but yours. That you will stand with me against those who would take my life. In turn I will pledge myself to you." _

_I held my bloody hand out, and held the blade out for her. Katherine looked at me coldly._

"_I will not make such a promise."_

"_By my blood I Holly Greystone pledge myself to you, _Katerina Petrova until Klaus has met the final death and his body destroyed. I will be your weapon and your shield. As blood as my word so shall it be my payment_" _

_She raised her eye brows at the mention of her birth name. names held power as did blood._

"_clever girl."_

_I stayed silent waiting for her to make her decision. She searched my face like she was trying figure out if this was a trap. Blood ties were serious and to break one would mean death. Slowly she reached out and took the blade never breaking eye contact._

_She made a quick slash against the palm of her hand then clasped mine. "By my blood I Katerina Petrova Promise I will not let you die by another's hands except mine while you are in my service under my protection._ As blood as my word so shall it be my payment."

_She grabbed my wrist and spun me wrapping her arm around my throat, she placed the blade above my heart. My pulse picked up. _

"did Damon or Stefan send you?"

"no."

"why me?"

"your female."

"what does that have to do with it?"

" A lot. And you do whatever it takes to survive even if it means hurting others. I need that. I need to be able to do whatever it takes."

She let me go. I stepped away from her. "would you like to leave now?"

"yes."

I put my palm on the cave wall and chanted. I looked up at her. "it's done." She walked out and turned to face me.

"I have something I need to take care of some things. I'll be back this evening. I'll find you."

I nodded and she left. I walked out of the cave and into the forest. I wondered for a bit then found a good spot by a tree I sat down and finally let go. My whole body shook. My vision got blurry, I took a shaky breath. It took all my strength to do that. Now that she was alone she just wanted to curl up and not think about want she's done. I closed in on herself berried her face. I took deep breaths between sobs she heard footsteps and groaned. Why could she be alone she wanted to bang her head against the tree, she didn't want to deal with whoever had just showed up. I didn't want anyone to see me.

"hey are you okay?" the voice was masculine and she looked up into the face of Jermey Gilbert. Oh Shit. I stood up and wipped at my face.

"what's wrong?"

I just have a pissed off warlock who wants to enslave me or kill me. My sisters is dead. I have a price on my head oh and I just sold my soul to the girl who going to make your life hell. I let out a ragged breath, all I could say was "your elena brother. "

His face grew weary.

"yea. Are you…one of bonnie's relatives?"

Was he trying to figure out who I am? Or What I am?

"Bennet? No."

Jermey took a step forward and tripped catching himself on a tree. "oww. damn" when he pulled back his hand there was blood "I cut my hand" he squeezed his hand in a fist then shook it out. He watched my eyes searching, expecting. I looked down on the ground and saw a crumpled napkin I picked it up and walked over slowly. Only a foot away I looked up at him. I looked him over chocolate eyes, messy hair defined jaw I just wanted to run my hand along. I frowned

"your very handsome"

"you make it sound like a bad thing."

It is I reached out and put pressure with the napkin. His hand was warm, strong. I wrapped mine around his feeling the warmth then I realized he was watching my reaction to the cut. he was trying to see if I was a vampire. If I had been he'd be dead with a stunt like that. I took my hands away, folded the napkin and stepped back. I held the napkin in front of me

" you should be more careful. A witch could use this against you. Take some of your blood and put a curse on you."

"Thanks" Jermey held out his hand for the napkin.

"I'll give this to you if you make a promise."

"what?"


	3. Plans made in The Night

I smiled. He should be careful making deals with witches. "I want you to promise not to tell anyone you met me for at least a week. Seven days" I clarified. for some people a week was3 or 4 days.

"must be serious. What are you hiding from? Vampires?"

"I can handle."

"If you need help…" I laughed.

"no, they can't help me. Besides we are on opposite sides of the divide."

"what do you mean?"

I sighed. "you'll find out soon enough. Now…" I waved the napkin.

"I promise I won't mention you to anyone over the next seven days."

I put the napkin in his palm. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"what happens if I break it?"

"I'll know. And trust me this was a promise made in your blood, you don't want to break it."

I didn't say it as a treat but, he looked apprehensive and I stepped away from him.

"guess I'll see you tomorrow then." he smiled.

"what?" was he serious?

"yea the best way to keep from telling anyone is if I'm not around to tell them."

I didn't know what to say to that. He had a point…and yet I didn't think it was a good idea, what if he saw me with katherine and she wanted me to kill him. Part of me wanted to see him again though he was so warm…I wanted that. I wanted to take his warmth. No. that I was definitely Not going to do. I wanted to tell him not to come back but all that came out was.

"you better burn that when you get home, and flush the ashes. And don't ever do that again." he nodded and walked away. Kartherine finally came back 4hrs later by theni was an emotional wreck wondering if I just screwed my self over. Second guessing my choices. Wondering where I was going to stay I could keep living out of my car, and I needed new clothes. I stopped mid pace when she spoke.

"we have a lot of work to do. First though you get some self defense lessons, then'll we'll see what you can do with you magic."

"I can't fight a vampire hand to hand."

"your not running from a vampire are you?"

"no."

"then you need to learn to fight with your body as well as your magic. You can fight with your magic right?"

Images of me hitting the ground. pain all through my body, like my blood was of fire and I was burning from the inside. Deep words telling me that I could make it stop if I just did what they told me too. If I reached out for my magic the pain got worse. I looked down at my hands trembling.

"I have the strength, but not the will."

"have to change that. For now though stay here I have to go prepare for tomorrow. You can start self defense then. I'll be back within the hour."

I watched Katherine disappear then turned back to the cave to wait.

Katherine's POV

It looks like I'm going to have to break her in…Matt would make a nice start. I'll have the witch train with him, he's athletic so he would make a good partner. Carolina owes me for the part she played in my capture, I want to make sure she knows that every choice has its consequences. She choose to stand by Stefan and his rebel cause. now she'll lose the man she loves. I will also need to get Stefan away from Elena. I can use the witch for that…if she can reverse the spell that trapped me, to trap Elena… I can use that little break down she shad with Stefan earlier, let her fear and grief separate them long enough. I need to stop by tonight. And then there's bonnie. I'm sure they'll be back to try and get the moonstone. Stefan and Damon will want to destroy it, if they can. I can let them do that. If I can put Elena in the crypt….I wonder if the witch can make a decoy of the moonstone…I'll need to hide the real one so I can use it to draw out Elisha when I'm ready to confront him. I can't trust Isobel with it. Although In plain sight is always the best place to hide something. Maybe I'll make a visit to the young wolf… I brought my attention back to the girl. She was painfully the reminder of what I was running from. I will not let myself become her. Beaten, broken, to weak do what it takes to survive. She's ruled by her heart. Just like Stefan is, that's why I love him. When he gives his heart to someone he goes all, the way no fear. As I to say _this is me, take me as I am_. He believed in me I _wanted _to be the girl I saw when he looked at me. And _that _was my mistake. I was careless I should have been more cautious around his farther the devious little basterd poisoning me through Stefan, but Stefan made be forget about being careful. I want that again. I want him. I want his heart again. Now he has Elena, and everybody wants to save her. Why? Why does he love her? I saved him when his own father shot him, and he's gave his heart to her. Why, because she looks like me? No, there's more. When I get him away from Elena I'll make him remember that he loved me first.

I walked into the grill and sat at the bar.

"Elena"

I smiled matt just the boy I wanted to see. " hey matt."

"what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk, do you have a moment?"

"yea sure, it's time for my break now anyways."

We walked over to a private corner and I looked into his eyes compelling him.

"tomorrow morning I want you to meet me in the forest next to the old crypt, don't anyone where your going. Tell your boss you'll be out for a few days of personal time." he nodded and walked over to his boss. His boss argued and I walked over looking the man in the eyes.

"Matt is taking personal time off. If anyone ask' he needs some space." the man nodded. I left the grill and went to Elena's house. I went straight to her room. She felt me come in turned toward me with his name on her lips.

"Stefan?"

I stepped toward her. "Hello Elena."


	4. Beneath The Skin

Warning: This chapter and others after it will be rated M for violence and sexual content.

Murder, rape, violence, abuse, sex, the wrath of a fallen Angel?

She started to call out to someone but I slammed her against the wall. She glared at me.

"what do you want from me?"

I looked at her studying her features just like mine, but she lacked the hard edge that i had. She was getting better at hiding her emotions, but I saw the fierceness in her eyes much like my own. It was like looking into a mirror seeing the girl I should have been, before Kluas. This was the girl Stefan loved. in that moment I hated her. I wanted to smash the mirror. Her entire life was a big cosmic slap for me. As if to show me the life that was ripped away from me. A family that loved me and the man I loved by my side. I couldn't go back, I made the choice to run from my fate instead of laying down to die by kluas' hands. The consequences of that choice lead to the death of my entire family. Even now i was still being punished. Here and now I was looking into the face of the girl who had the life I should have had, a life I wanted more then I would ever let known. I smiled at my reflection. Then I ripped her necklace off and kept it.

"To get Stefan back." If Stefan really wanted to protect her when he wasn't around he should have had her chugging down vervain everyday not running around in some silly little necklace. I had to wonder how much he really cared if he hadn't considered that, but then again I had seen the lengths he would go through for this girl. She tried to look away but I held her gaze. To her credit she didn't try to run. She gave me a hard look and asked.

"how did you get out?"

"are you trying to distract me Elena…don't bother."

It was then that I compelled her. "call Stefan and tell him you need time to think that you have to work things out but you want some space for a while. Cry for him, make him believe that it hurts you to be around him." I couldn't have her out right break up with him, Stefan might suspect something more but after her break down he would probably accept that she wants space. That will give me time. Elena walked over to pick up her phone and dialed Stefan he picked up on the second ring.

"Elena?" he sounded concerned

"Stefan" she breathed. She walked over to a wall and slid down.

"I-I can take this anymore Stefan. Everyone I love keeps getting hurt because of me, and its not going to stop until-"

"don't think that way Elena. We're going to find a way to stop Klaus."

there was a long pause and Stefan said.

"promise me you won't try something on your own."

She sighed frustrated and ran her hands through her hair. Tears ran down her face and her voice got choked up. "I need time, every time I see you…damon all I can think is who's next. I want space Stefan I feel like I can't breath." she let out a ragged breath. I smiled, she was good.

"I Love Elena" was Stefan pain filled reply

"can you give me some space? sometime to think?"

"promise me you won't got after Klaus on you own."

She looked up at me and said ."I won't. I love you Stefan." I bared my fangs at those words. She hung up, and stood giving me a defiant look. I resisted the urge to hit her and settled for another compulsion.

"I want you to slow your heart beat and keep going until it gets to one beat an hour."

her body relaxed in my grip and her heart slowed immediately. The slow heart rate would keep her unconscious without killing her. And help disguise her as me if the boys paid me another visit. my lack of heart beat was what tipped Stefan off when I came into town posing as Elena. I couldn't do anything about that. Elena lost consciousness and fell over I let her not bothering to catch. Small payback for that little comment. I picked her up, jumped out her window and carried her off to the cave. I dumped Elena in the cave and changed out of my dress with her clothes. I left her there in in my place feeling the pleasure of knowing for the moment our roles were reversed. I meet the with witch. Holly. I held up the Moon Stone.

"Are you able to make a duplicate? I need a decoy."

She considered a moment and reached out for it. I refrained from keeping it from her. Once in her hand she looked down at the ground searching, she moved a few feet away and picked up a rock about the same size as the moon stone and weighed it in her palm. Seemingly satisfied she came back over to me and held one in each hand. She closed her eyes and they hovered above her palms, then they molded together in a bright light, it pulsed once then two moon stones fell one in each palm. She opened her eyes and held out the one in her right hand.

"original?" she nodded. I took it and tipped my toward the cave and walked away. She followed without hesitations and without questions. Once in front of the crypt see looked over at Elena then at me with a questioning look but she didn't ask, her next words showed me just how perceptive she was. I tossed the decoy in next to Elena.

"you want me to spell the crypt to keep vampires out." I was mildly impressed. I may just keep her around a while. Pliable and perceptive.

"Yes. I'm taking her place so I'll be staying at the Gilbert house. In the morning we'll take care of your wardrobe. I won't be back this evening you can manage. I have to keep up appearances so we'll have training this evening."

"Alright."

I looked her over again I couldn't let her wonder about so…defenseless. Not with that blood oath in place. I picked up her switch blade left in the crypt and left for the Lockwood mansion. Inside I listened for the heart beats and sought out the youngest Lockwood. He was in the parlor the other heart beat, his mother's on the other side of the house. Good. I came up behind him my hand over his mouth and snapped his spine. He was paralyzed. I dropped him, pulled out the blade and popped it. I looked around and found a black cloth to cover his eyes, so far he hadn't seen me. I didn't want him to see me and mention this to anyone in case someone put two and two together. I rolled him on his back and covered his eyes placed my hand to muffed the soon to be screams and viciously cut into his torso. He cried out and part of me reveled in it. I was lashing out, I knew. Violence was the release of my anger over my life which had been violated long ago by another vampire. He passed out from the pain. I slide the blade half way up, pulled the blade out and slipped the moon stone inside. I found a spot were the stone fit comfortably. I stood up and watched. After a moment his body healed. I looked at the blood covered blade and licked at the blood. It tasted bitter, like enemy. I bent down and took the cloth from him and put it back. I put the blade away, reached down and picked up the unconscious wolf putting him in a chair. There was a bottle of scotch near by and a glass I filled the glass and put it within reach of his hand. I set it up so that it seemed that he had too much to drink and passed out. I checked the spot where I gutted him, no blood spots. Good. I walked away knowing the moon stone was safe in the most unlikely of hiding places inside the wolf.


	5. Blood Magic

**I woke up feeling exhausted, I had done some much magic last night I wore myself out. I sat up from my back seat and looked at the clock. 10:35. I looked down at myself seriously had to get out of these clothes. And gas..I need gas. I sighed frustrated and layed back down hitting my head on the door handle. Yea sleeping in the back seat of a car not the most comfortable of places. I was sore in place, sitting up again I climbed out of the car and stretched. I started walking into the forest to give my legs a stretch they were so cramped. I started to feel a pull at the core of my body I paused and put a hand to my stomach when I pulled it away there was blood covering my has I staggered and hit the ground.**

"**no." then darkness took me, it pulled me under and I was lost to it. **

**I was on the ground shaking from his last blow, my face still stung. **

"**no, I won't - I won't hurt her." he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to him. **

"**you'll do as I say. I'm going to make you stronger. The ritual is tonight so wear something nice, you know how I like it when you look nice." he smiled but It was a cruel smile, that promised bad things. He leaned in to kiss me and I tried to pull away. He slammed me up against the wall pinning my body with his. He whispered my name and I shivered. **

"**leave me alone" my voice came out weak and I hated it. He pulled my hand down to his crotch and rubbed. He was hard and I cringed inwardly. he grumbled in my ear **

"**would you like me to go she if she's ready for tonight's ritual?"**

"**no, I won't do it. It's forbidden. You'll have to kill me."**

**He put his face close to mine and whispered in my ear.**

"**if you don't perform the ritual I'll take your sister while you watch. Once i finish with her, once her screams stop I'll see how long she last under the Kravarti cruse, with a strong spirit like hers…it might be a while before the insanity was too much." **

**visions of his threats filled my mind. I was hot and cold, then at the height of my emotions a surge of power rushed through me. Zachariah was knocked across the room. startled I realized what I'd done, I ran towards the door but a silhouette blocked my path and took a menacing step toward me. I was backhanded so hard that I lost consciousness. I awoke to the sounds of my sisters screams, I tried to run to her but I was held back, I looked around an saw we were in the basement where they had set up the ritual and my sister was in the circle writhing in agony and Zachariah stood above her his hand stretched out. **

"**stop it!" I screamed. I struggled harder but my captors grips never faltered. Without even looking at me he said.**

"**you could end it you know, her suffering. Do the ritual and set her free or she will continue to suffer." **

**My captors shoved me forward and I hit the ground next to my sister. And blade was kicked across the floor toward me I looked at it horrified, then at my sister. I grabbed the knife and glared up at him. He must have seen what I was thinking on my face, because his face grew hard. **

"**You can't save her if your dead, and you will die if you try it." he knew exactly what to say. I knew then that my only two choices were to perform the ritual or let my sister continue to suffer at his hand. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't let her suffer. I closed my eyes I wanted to make everything stop but I wasn't strong enough to over power him, I needed more power. I crawled over to my sister and she sat up gasping I could see she was in a lot of pain. She grabbed my hand. **

"**Holly" she said tears spilling over her eyes. "make it stop."**

**My heart ached. I closed my eyes and said the spell, I felt a connection like our magic was n sync. It was like a warm light and pure, then quickly more before I could stop myself I slide the knife into her. I heard her gasp and my eyes flew open and I was staring into her face as I felt the her magic come into me I felt so good. She watched her the life in her sister's eyes fade, she left the magic fade and with it her life force. **

"**Alana!" I cried horror and realization hit me hard. Suddenly I was ripped away from the scene and slammed back into the here and now. I was in the forest sitting up with my switch blade in my hand and blood covering me. I heard a choked noise and looked up. **

"**Jeremy!" shit. He was clutching his gut and looking down. He fell over, my heart stopped and for a moment I couldn't remember how to breath. Then I scrambled over and pulled out the switch blade carefully. He grunted, I put my hands over the wound. **

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please."**

**He moaned. I looked down at my hands I could stop the bleeding. I moved behind him and lifted him so his head lay in my lap. I wiped the blood on my hands on my sides. His breathing was ragged and I watched his face. My hand touched his face. **

"**I don't want you to die." I whispered pleadingly. Even as I said the words I saw his life fade. I sat there as Jeremy died in my lap. **


	6. Stolen Magic

I sat there and cried it was like reliving my sister's death all over again. I knew what had happened to me, Zachariah had cursed me so that I would relive my sister's death all over again only this time it didn't in with hers it ended with Jeremy's. Now I had to split my hands and they shook trembling. I'm tainted and beyond redemption what was I thinking, I should have stayed and accepted my fate let him enslave me body and sat there for me time stood still in that moment with Jeremy's blood on my hands, but suddenly he gasped and sat up.

"Jeremy!" I gasped.

What the hell? Jeremy clutched at his stomach and looked down, then he looked over at me.

" Oh my god are you a zombie?" I blurted out. I heard about necromancers and backed away slowly. he gave me a strange look and then laughed.

"No" he said in a gruff voice. I gave a sigh of relief, I was so not ready to handle a reanimated body. Then what the hell just happened?

He must have seen something in the expression on my face because the next thing he said was.

" It's the rain my uncle gave me, it keeps me from dying."

I walked up to him very slowly, and reached out I put my hand on his chest right above his heart. He was so warm, and I can feel his heartbeat steady and strong beneath my hand. The feel of it was so reassuring I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. And then in a moment of clarity I realize what I was doing and I pulled away quickly taking a step back from him.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to stab you. What are you doing here?

" hey I told you at the back tomorrow. Besides I saw you on the ground and you look like you were hurt, I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't get you to snap out of whatever that was…"

I look down and solve the switchblade, I picked it up and turned away from him. Then I started walking. I heard footsteps behind, the world around to face him.

" hey where you going?"

" just stay away from me okay!" I'm eager to get away from him, had to get the blood off me before Came. I didn't want her to see covered in Germany's blood until you want her to know-around him. If she thought Jeremy knew about me she might kill him. Jeremy caught up to me, he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

" Hayes what happened back there anyways?" I gave him an ironic look, he was anything to him unload nothing I was just reliving the moment of my damnation. Space the very moment I killed my sister, and then I killed you. Only your alive and she's still d dead. I looked around and finally saw a stream I walked over to it, and kneeled by the water. I get my hands in the water and washed off his blood. I looked behind me and saw Jeremy looking at me expectantly.

"what!"

" what happened back there?"

" I was sleeping." I said sarcastically. Jeremy just gave me a look. I just shrugged.

" Don't."

"don't what?"

" Don't treat me like I'm stupid. Whatever that was back there look like it was killing you, or at least trying to."

I sighed. Yeah damn well trying to kill me that the curse wasn't strong enough here that are Jeremy's interference stopped it from completing, I wasn't sure which it was… Jeremy's words penetrated my thoughts.

" We try to do something the spell?" I looked at him sharply.

" what makes you say that?"

" I've seen what it does to someone who tries to do too much."

" no."

I started to walk away again but halted when he said…"what are you running from?" I turned around slowly and looked at him.

"what makes you think I'm running from anything?"

"you're wearing the same clothes yesterday, looks like you just hang out here, and I know but you but when someone makes you promise not to tell anyone they've seen you around and then the next day there on the ground screaming in pain…Yea…and they won't even give you their name…"

I pulled out my switch blade.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to stab you, and this time I won't say I'm sorry."

Jeremy held up his hands. " Hey you killed me, I think I deserve some answers."

I looked at him. He was right, he tried to help me and what did he get for the end of my blade. I still felt that about it. But I really needed him to leave, I didn't want Katherine to find us. As if by taking better she appeared right behind Jeremy. Shit. Jeremy turned around to see what I was looking at.

" Jeremy."

"Elena..." she walked over to us, and looking concerned she said.

"I've been looking all over for you, Bonnie said she hadn't seen you at school. you shouldn't be out in the woods here on your own…is that blood on your shirt? What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'll see it home okay?" Jeremy walked away giving me another look over her shoulder. Catherine looked at me, and whispered fiercely.

"What the hell was that? never mind, I'll be back here later."

Catherine turned around and took off after Jeremy.


End file.
